


Kalbine Sürünerek İlerlemek

by AcerbicPen (orphan_account)



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: M/M, Translation From English To Turkish, coldatom, ray ve nate cisco barry ve felicity ile cuma geceleri zindanlar ve ejderhalar oynuyorlar, İngilizceden Türkçeye Çeviri
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-05 09:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14615529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AcerbicPen
Summary: Yani sırt çantasındaki bütün okul kitaplarını yere döküp yerine üç fit uzunluğundaki bir yılan yerleştirmek şimdiye kadarki en zekice fikri değildi, ama o zaman tek mantıklı çözüm gibi gözükmüştü.





	Kalbine Sürünerek İlerlemek

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [slithering on in to your heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13232499) by [craptaincold (taakoshell)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taakoshell/pseuds/craptaincold), [taakoshell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taakoshell/pseuds/taakoshell). 



> craptaincold un slithering on in to your heart fic'inin İngilizceden Türkçeye çevirisidir.

16 yaşındaki Raymond Palmer'ın pek çok insan arkadaşı olmamış olabilirdi, ama her daim Slinky'ye güvenebilirdi. Slinky yalnızca onun evcil Birmanyalı pitonu değildi, aynı zamanda Ray'in şimdiye kadarki en iyi arkadaşıydı. Harika bir dinleyiciydi, ayrıca Ray ne zaman onu derste göstermek için okula götürse kabadayıların gözünü korkutma konusunda elinden gelenin en iyisini yapardı. Annesi Slinky'den pek hoşlanmazdı, Slinky'nin onu ürperttiğini söylerdi. Ama Slinky zararsızdı. Birçok yalnız gecelerde Ray'in yanında olmuştu, ne zaman Ray okuduğu kitaplardan sahneleri canlandırsa sık sık birçok fantastik yaratığın rolü ona atanırdı. Slinky Ray için dünyaya bedeldi.

Ki bu yüzden Ray onda bir şeylerin yanlış olduğunu fark ettiğinde çok yıkılmıştı. İlk defa Slinky derisini döktüğünde Ray paniklemişti. Annesini aradı ve onu veteriner hekime götürdüler, ki bu Ray için cehennem gibiydi. Farklı hayvanları görmeyi severdi. Gerçekten severdi. Ama ne zaman pulları olmayan bir hayvan yakınına gelse, kontrolsüz bir şekilde hapşırıp kurdeşen dökmeye başlardı. Bu, evcil hayvanına ne olduğunu merak etmenin getirdiği ezici kaygıyla birleşince, çok da iyi bir tecrübe değildi.

Sonunda Slinky'nin sağlığının gayet yerinde olduğu ortaya çıktı, ve Ray boşu boşuna endişelenmişti. Annesi hiçbir sebep uğruna işten erken çıkıp bir veteriner hekimin hiçbir sorun olmadığını söylemesi için para harcamaktan çok mutlu gözükmemişti.

Ray o zamandan beri öğrenmişti, neyin doğal olup neyin olmadığını artık biliyordu. Düzgün yılan bakımı ve anomalilerin nasıl belirleneceği hakkında yığınlarca kitaplar okumuştu. Slinky'nin yaptığı gibi yemek kusmak, kesinlikle bir anormallik gibi gözüküyordu. Yaşadığı bölge yeterince temiz ve sıcak mı diye iki kez kontrol etti. Orada hiçbir sorun yoktu, bu da Ray'in paniğinin yükselmesine sebep oldu. Kusan bir yılan birçok şey anlamına gelebilirdi, ama onu veteriner hekime götürmediği sürece emin olamazdı. Ki, tekrar, geçen sefer berbat bir tecrübeydi. Annesini tekrar işten eve erken gelmesi için aramak istemiyordu, eğer Slink'yle ilgili bir problem olduğunu söylerse annesinin inanacağına bile emin değildi.

Ray iç çekti ve saate baktı. Oh hayır. Çoktan 7.30'du... Okul için çıkması gerekecekti yakında. Seçeneklerini gözden geçirdi. Nate'i arayabilirdi. O evde eğitim görüyordu. Hiçbir yere gitmesi gerekmiyordu. Belki Ray için Slinky'yi veteriner hekime götürebilirdi..?

Ray aceleyle okul için giyindi ve Nate'in ev telefonunu tuşladı.

"Alo?" dedi telefonun öbür ucundaki ses.

"Nate?" dedi Ray.

"Oh, Ray, merhaba! N'aber? Okul için hazırlanıyor olman gerekmiyor mu?"

"Evet, hazırım, ama..." Ray iç geçirdi. "Slinky'nin bir sorunu var. Veteriner hekime gitmesi gerekiyor. Sence onu götürebilir misin?"

"Oh, lanet olsun, kanka. Götürebilseydim götürürdüm, ama annem beni öldürürdü. Özellikle de bugün pazartesi ve ben hafta sonu için olan ödevlerimi yapmadığımdan..."

"Sıvışsan falan olmaz mı?" diye sordu Ray.

"Oh, vay. Cidden de çaresiz olmalısın. Onur öğrencisi Ray Palmer'ın benden dersi asmamı isteyeceğini duyacağımı sanmazdım," dedi Nate ufak bir kahkahayla.

"Bu komik değil, Nate. Onun iyi olacağından emin olmak istiyorum. Kustu. Yani, yuvası sıcak olmadığı gibi ufak bir sebepten de olabilir, ama ben daima tam da doğru derecede ayarlıyorum, ve okuduğum kitaplara göre potansiyel olarak virüsü olabilir, ya da bakteri ya da mantar enfeksiyonu, ya da-"

"Bekle bir saniye," dedi Nate, lafını keserek, ve Ray telefonun öbür ucundan boğuk bir kadın sesi duydu. Ray telefonu eliyle örtmüş olmalıydı. "Gitmem gerek. Annem aşırı kızgın. Üzgünüm, Ray. Umarım bunu çözersin."

"Tamam... Peki. Sağ ol yine de," dedi Ray.

"Evet, tabii ki. Oh evet, cuma gecesi Felicity'nin Zindanlar & Ejderhalar kampanyasını onun evinde bitireceğiz, unutma! Görüşürüz!"

"Görüşürüz..." diye cevapladı Ray, ama Nate çoktan kapatmıştı. Tekrar iç geçirdi, saate baktı. 7.45.

"Peki, Slinky... Ya seni yanımda götürsem?" dedi, evcil hayvanına dönerek. "Büyük ihtimalle seni çantama sığdırabilirdim... Ve eve giderken veteriner hekime de gidebiliriz, ya da öğle yemeği sırasında falan..."

Yani sırt çantasındaki bütün okul kitaplarını yere döküp yerine üç fit uzunluğundaki bir yılan yerleştirmek şimdiye kadarki en zekice fikri değildi, ama o zaman tek mantıklı çözüm gibi gözükmüştü. Bununla beraber, okula yürümeye başladı.

Başladı, en azından. Çok ilerleyemedi. Yolun yarısına varabildi, okulun üst dönemlerinden Ray'in Mick Rory olarak tanıdığı kişi tarafından durdurulana kadar.

"Hey, çocuk. Sırt çantanı alevler içinde istemiyosan neden yemek paranı uzatmıyosun?" dedi.

Ray kafasını salladı ve yürümeye devam etti. "Bunun için vaktim yok. Bugün hiç yemek param yok yanımda. Ayrıca, korkunç bir şekilde klişe davranıyorsun." Sırf ona kaşını kaldırabilmek için bir anlık durdu. "Yemek parası için bana zorbalık yapmak? Geçen hafta Winn'den beş dolar çaldığın gerçeğini biliyorum. Paran var senin."

Tekrar yürümeye başladı. Mick dudak büktü ve onu takip etti.

"Bana öyle konuşmak için cesaretin var, çocuk," dedi. Ray'e yetişiyordu, Ray'in Leonard Snart olarak tanıdığı başka bir üst dönem görünüşe göre gölgelerden cisimleşip Mick'in omzuna bir el koyana kadar.

"Yeter, Mick. Bu çocuk Lisa'nın sevgilisiyle arkadaş," dedi Leonard.

"Evet, yani?" dedi Mick.

"Yani, yamuk yok listesinde," dedi Leonard. Mick düşünceyle homurdandı. Ray yürümeye devam etmişti, ama onun duyacağı kadar yüksek sesle konuşuyorlardı. Daha sonra onu dolaylı yoldan beladan kurtardığı için Cisco'ya teşekkür etmesi gerekecekti.

Neredeyse aralarına yeterli mesafe koymuştu, kaldırımdaki çatlakta birazcık sendeleyene kadar. Aniden, Leonard ve Mick konuşmalarını kesti.

"Hey, Tatlı Çocuk! Çantandaki bir yılan mı yoksa beni gördüğün için mutlu musun sadece?" diye seslendi Leonard. Oh. Oh hayır. Slinky çantasından birazcık kaymış olmalıydı. Onu geri sokup belasız kazasız yoluna gidebilseydi...

Ama o Slinky'yi çantasına koymayı başarana kadar Leonard ve Mick çoktan ona yetişmişti.

"Kedi çantadan çıktı artık, Palmer," dedi Leonard sözcükleri uzata uzata. "Ya da yılan mı demeliyim?"

"Hah, çok komik," dedi Ray duygusuzca. "Bak, onu veterinere götürmem lazım-" diye başladı Ray.

"Yani, bugün okula gitmeyecek misin, Erkek İzci?" diye sordu Mick, ve Ray'in lafı o gün ikinci kez kesilmişti. Ray iç geçirdi, o gün üçüncü kez.

"Hayır. Sadece... Lütfen, belaya ihtiyacım yok. Bu acil bir durum. Ciddi anlamda hasta olabilir," dedi Ray.

"Peki, neden seninle gitmiyoruz?" diye teklif etti Leonard, sesi neredeyse mırıltıydı. Ya da normal konuşma sesi mi öyleydi sadece? Tanrım, Ray bilemiyordu, ama kesinlikle çekiciydi. "Eğer başın belaya girerse bizim üstümüze at. Seni geciktirdiğimizi söyle."

"Neden bana bu kadar iyi davranıyorsun?" diye sordu Ray.

"Çünkü, sen Ramon'un arkadaşısın," diye cevapladı Leonard.

"Tek sebep o mu?"

Leonard hımladı. "Yakaladın beni. Hayvanları yardıma muhtaç durumda görmeyi sevmiyorum. Eğer... yılan bile olsalar."

Ray ona merakla baktı. "Yılanları sevmiyor musun?"

"Hiçbir zaman onlardan çok hoşlanmamışımdır, hayır. Ama bugün bir istisna yapabilirim sanırım, senin gibi tatlı bir çocuk için." Leonard göz kırptı. Ray yüzünün ısındığını hissetti. Mick öğürme sesi yaptı.

"İğrenç. Eğer Saç Tıraşı ile okulu asacaksak devam edebilir miyiz artık?"

"Evet... Ah. Teşekkürler, çocuklar. Veterinerin ofisi şurada," dedi Ray, yolun altındaki bir binaya kafasını sallayarak.

Ortaya çıktığına göre, Slinky'nin tek sorunu birisinin onu yedikten hemen sonra kaldırmasıydı. Ray rahatlamıştı. Rahatlamış, ve şaşırmış da, veterinerin faturası başka birisi tarafından ödendiği için. Bu ziyareti annesine söylemesine bile gerek kalmamıştı.

Mick ve Leonard'ı bıraktığı bekleme odasına bakındı ama onlar yoktu. Ray hafifçe gülümsedi. Onlar ödemiş olmalılardı. Hem de... çalınmış yemek parasıyla. Sadece Winn'inkiydi, değil mi? O büyük ihtimalle umursamazdı.

Slinky güvenli ve sağlam bir şekilde eve vardı, ve olay ertesi gün Ray okul dolabında bir not bulana kadar gündeme getirilmemişti.

 

Raymond,

Geri ödeme durumu konuşulmalı. Okuldan sonra açık tribünde.

XOXO, Leonard

 

Panik Ray'in içinde yükseldi. Leonard'a her ne borçluysa yeterli paraya sahip olmasının hiçbir yolu yoktu. Tabii, ona geri ödemeyi planlamıştı zaten, ama sadece bir tür ödeme planı alabileceğini cidden ummuştu. Mesela, bir yıllığına Leonard'ın ödevini falan yapardı? Bu konuda Leonard'ın ona önce yaklaşacağını beklemeliydi.

Gün ilerledikçe Ray'in kaygısı büyüdü. Günün sonu gelince, ortaya çıkmak için bile neredeyse çok endişeliydi. Ama, içtenlikle iyi kalpli bir insan olarak, gitti. Neredeyse Leonard'ı görmedi başta, tribüne yaklaşıp da onu çitlere yaslanıp bir sigarayla poz verdiğini görene kadar, Ray'e dergilerde gördüğü modelleri hatırlatarak. Bir model olmak için yeterince yakışıklı olduğu kesindi, en azından.

"Raymond," diye selamladı Leonard. Ray tuhaf bir şekilde elini kaldırıp selamladı. Leonard sırıttı. "Ortaya çıkman ne güzel. Eminim bunun neyle ilgili olduğunu biliyorsundur."

"Evet, ama Leonard, üzgünüm, yanımda sana vermek için hiç param yok şu anda, ama-" diye başladı Ray.

"Para değil. Para istemiyorum. Oliver Queen'i aptal iddialara kandırarak yeterince para alıyorum zaten. Çocuk zengin, ve aptal. Gerçekten de en iyi kombinasyon."

"O zaman ne istiyorsun?"

"İstediğim şey..." dedi Leonard, pozisyonunu çitlere yaslanmaktan Ray'e yaklaşmaya değiştirerek, yüzleri birbirinden zar zor bir iki santim uzakta olacak kadar yakında. Ray'in nefesi aksadı. "Sizin Zindanlar & Ejderhalar kampanyanıza katılmak."

Ray kahkahalara boğuldu. "Hepsi bu kadar mı?"

Len sadece sırıttı ve onu dudaklarından hafifçe öptü. Ray hayretle gözlerini kırptı, ama bunun ne anlama geldiğini işlemek için vakti olana kadar, Leonard gitmişti. Ray parmaklarını dudaklarına kaldırdı, Leonard'ın hayalet gibi dokunuşunun tadını çıkarmaya çalışarak. Gülümsedi. Yılın geri kalanı ilginç olacaktı, değil mi?

**Author's Note:**

> Çevirimde bir hata varsa lütfen söyleyin de düzelteyim lütfen. ヽ(͡◕ ͜ʖ ͡◕)ﾉ


End file.
